Yours, body and soul
by Gunther Lovers
Summary: When Shang comes to visit Mulan, he thinks she's fast asleep. When he finds out that she's wide awake, what happens? Rated M.


A/N: We hope you'll like it, cuz it's really hawt and great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We don't own Mulan, but we wish we did. Don't sue!!!!!

Shang's view:

Shang entered Mulan's room. She was in her bed, sleep soundly. Shang set by her bed and looked at her lovingly; she was his jewel, his sweet liquor, his hubba hubba. He stayed and looked at her for a while more, and was about to get up and leave, when a hand suddenly gripped his wrist. He turned around, and looked at the still half asleep Mulan.  
"Stay with me" she murmured sleepily and pulled him towards her.  
Unable to resist her charms, he complied, and set on her bed, close to her. She instinctively curled towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He gulped loudly; even in her sleepy state, Mulan was irresistible. Shang's cheeks were starting to glow redder and redder, as Mulan's cheek accidently brushed against his guy parts. He looked at her, trying to think of anything but the growing hotness in his lower parts, noticing she was wearing nothing but a pink, glittery thong. This didn't help. Shang's eyes glued to the perky breasts pressed against his thigh, and he could hold back no more. He grabbed Mulan by the ass and pulled him up against his chest, murmuring in her ear "make love to me, Mulan".  
Unfortunately for him, the sleeping beauty was still very much… well… sleeping.  
Determined to get his way with her, Shang started to nibble up and down her neck, hoping to get her as aroused as he was.

Mulan's View:

Shang thought I was asleep, but I was really just pretending. I loved the feeling of his hard member against my cheek. When he was starting at my exposed boobs, I checked his athletic figure. I was surprised to find out that Shang, like myself, was wearing nothing but a pink, glittery thong. Not only that, he had the words "sexy bitch" written in glittery gems on the front of his thong. I wish I had a pair like this as well.  
I was a bit surprised when Shang grabbed me and pulled me up, but I quickly recovered, wanting to see what will he do to my hawt body if I keep pretending. I knew I will have him by the end anyway.

Shang's View:

He was getting more and more desperate, trying to make Mulan respond to his touch. He kept nibbling and kissing her neck and then decided to go lower. Soon enough, his lips were pressed against Mulan's breasts. His breath become more and more rugged, as he started to lick the round mounds, giving each attention, and then suckling on the taut nipples. He almost jumped up, startled, when Mulan suddenly let out a loud, very loud, moan. He stared at her face for a moment, and then went back to giving her breasts attention.

Mulan's View:

I couldn't stop myself anymore. He touched my most sensitive body part, and I couldn't help but moan out my lust. Shang was such a hawt candy, I had to have him, and I had to have him fast. I let him play for a while more with my boobs, enjoying the feeling of his experienced tongue. After a few more minutes, I finally managed to make myself tear away from him "Do me, baby boy, do me now!! I need your sweet, sweet hotdog!".

Shang's view:

He was getting harder and harder, excited by Mulan's lust. He never imagined she was such a sexual, naughty little girl. He wanted to have her all. Encouraged by Mulan's pleads, he quickly dispatched of both their pink, very pink, glittery thongs, making sure to put them carefully near the bed, making sure they wouldn't be ruined. After all, he bought his at Gap for 90 bucks. After making sure again that their thongs were out of harm's way, he turned back to Mulan, and pinned her down on the bed "I'm gonna do you 'till you see pink, glittery stars, baby girl.." he breathed into her ear lustfully.

Mulan's view:

I was now a bit scared, cause I never had sex before. I didn't know if I should tell Shang about it, I was afraid he wouldn't want me anymore if I told him. I was so confused and startled, that I started to cry. Shang stopped, concerned. He asked me "what happened, sugar? You don't want my candy cane anymore?".

Then Shang began to sing:

I_'ll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

And then I began to sing too_:_

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah_)

Shang_:_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)  
_  
Shang and Mulan_:_

_Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)  
_  
Shang_:_

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone_.

After we finished singing, I hugged Shang and tried to reassure him that all I ever wanted is to taste his **popsicle.  
**  
"No, sugar muffing, I want your gold bar very much it's just that…"  
"What, little chocolate cookie?"  
"I'm… I'm a virgin, sexy hush brownie".  
Shang went silent, I was scared that he might get up and leave me, I was so aroused and also, I wanted him to tell me where he got that gorgeous thong!!!

Shang's view:

He was surprised to find out that Mulan was a virgin, at first. But then, after a while, it just turned him on even more. The thought that her love cave has never been visited before, turned his love pole get rock hard. He kissed Mulan's tears away "would you like me to be your first, sugar bunny?"  
Mulan was silent for a while, and he was afraid she might turn him down, but then she nodded slowly, looking into his eyes. Aroused even more, he placed himself between her thighs, and pushed himself inside with one steady thrust.

Mulan's view:

Shang pushed his rock hard dong inside me, and I thought I would die from pleasure. He then started to thrust harder and harder into me, it felt so good I was sure I'd faint. I watched the sweat dropping from his manly chest, moaning out his name.  
"Oh Shang, you feel so good, I won't be able to hold on much longer!! I'm gonna come!!"  
encouraged by my moans, Shang started to thrust faster and faster, and I soon came with a loud moan. He kept pushing inside of me, until, soon after, he came hard as well.  
we both snuggled up and soon fell asleep. But not before I made Shang promise me he'll show me where he bought his amazing thong.

THE END!!! =D


End file.
